


Naked Hide and Seek

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly do you cheat at naked hide and seek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He Always Cheats

 

Jack scuttled carefully through the Hub. The lights were mostly off, just the odd emergency light or computer screen lighting the room around him. His bare feet padded almost silently on the concrete beneath him. He climbed the stairs to his office, glancing around quickly before ducking in. Standing, he accessed the computers behind his desk. He pulled up the live CCTV footage and started rapidly cycling through the cameras. Hopefully Ianto hadn’t found any blind spots in the Hub and neglected to tell him about it…

“That’s cheating, Jack.” Jack spun around, crouching slightly as his eyes darted around the room. Ianto’s voice hadn’t sounded very close, but with the way the acoustics were in the Hub, he could never be too sure. 

Smiling, Jack straightened. “What’s cheating?”

A moment passed. Jack knew Ianto was considering. If he spoke again, Jack would zone in on his location by his voice. On the other hand, if he didn’t speak, Jack would just go back to the CCTV footage. When no response seemed imminent, Jack turned back to the computer. Before his fingers even touched the keypad, the background wiped. On a black screen, glowing white words appeared: _I have my PDA. I can see you accessing the footage. Stop cheating, or you don’t get your reward._

Jack smiled. Resourceful Ianto. Jack typed back: _Having your PDA is cheating_. A moment later a reply typed itself out on the screen: _Only using it to keep an eye on you and enforce the rules, sir._

Jack rolled his eyes and trotted out of his office. “You _would_ use your PDA to just enforce the rules, Ianto.” Jack’s eyes swept around the Hub. Where would Ianto be hiding today? Ianto had previously hidden in the autopsy cabinets, Mwyfawny’s nest, Jack’s bunk (oh, that one was _fun_ , considering what Ianto had been doing when Jack found him…), the backroom in the tourist office, and the hothouse. Ianto was predictable enough that Jack knew he would never use the same hiding spot twice, and the Archives were off-limits (due to the fact that Jack would never find him down there). He couldn’t be in the vaults, because he was within shouting distance. 

            Jack squinted, hands on his hips, surveying the Hub. That only left…Jack smiled. If he was right, well, they hadn’t done anything in _there_ yet…

            Quietly, Jack crept his way down the stairs. He passed by the cog door and paused, squinting in the low lighting. He though he could make out a foot, just barely peaking out from behind the cabinet in the weapons room. Jack kept himself as far back as possible, trying to not let Ianto catching sight of him until it was too late. He crouched down as he drew nearer, squatting as he made his way the last few feet to the other side of the weapons' cabinet. He paused there for a moment, listening carefully. Just barely, over the noise of computers humming in the background, he thought he could hear Ianto breathing. 

            Taking a risk, Jack rolled his head around the corner of the cabinet and looked. There it was, that little pale foot peeking out from around the other side. Holding his breath, Jack got down on hands and knees and crawled around the cabinet. One foot, two, and then… “Gotchya!”

            Jack jumped on top of a delicious mix of surprised and naked Ianto, shoving him into the wall behind him and knocking the wind out of him.

            “And I didn’t cheat. I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?” Jack set to work nibbling at Ianto’s neck. Ianto let his neck roll back as he struggled to regain his breath. “And before you say it, I didn’t _see_ you on the CCTV. So if I did cheat, it was ineffective and in no way assisted my win.”

            “Understood, Jack. Would you like to…”

            Jack captured Ianto’s lips, now that he was sure he had gotten his breath back. A moment of tongues and lips and teeth later, Jack pulled back and shook his head. “Nope. I want my prize _now_.”

            Ianto smiled that deliciously wicked grin; that grin that went straight to Jack’s groin every time. Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto again, and within a moment Ianto was lying on the ground, Jack hard and rocking on top of him. “Ianto, where’s the closest…”

            But Ianto’s left hand was already scrambling, reaching over to the cabinet they were lying behind. He pulled open a drawer and rummaged around in it, all the while keeping up the rhythm of Jack and his hips. Triumphantly he extracted his hand and closed the drawer. Jack gratefully accepted the tube from him and kissed him fiercely. “Trust my Ianto to store lube next to his hiding spot.”

            Ianto gasped as Jack’s hips ground into him, eyes shut. “I…always prepared, sir. Thinking ahead.” 

            Jack leaned down and kissed Ianto fiercely. “Just another reason why I keep you around.” Jack chose that moment to slip a slicked-up finger into Ianto, hoping to cut off a witty retort.

            Why Jack would ever think he could silence Ianto’s wit was beyond him. He should really know better by now. As Ianto writhed and gasped under Jack’s ministrations, he managed to find the air to say “Here I…thought…it was for the…the suits…ah!” Ianto squeezed his eyes shut as Jack inserted a second finger. Jack grinned as he thrust his fingers in and out of the young Welshman beneath him. Ianto was trying to thrust down onto the fingers, while still grinding his cock into Jack’s above him. 

            Jack leaned down and kissed Ianto fiercely. He leaned back and ran a thumb over his jaw line, smiling as Ianto tried to capture it in his mouth. “Ready?” 

            “Yes, Jack. Please…”

            Jack pulled his fingers out and spread some lube onto his cock, grinning as he watched Ianto whimper and take his own cock in hand, stroking it impatiently. “So polite.”

            Ianto rolled his eyes, but the expression didn’t quite hold the same force it normally did. That probably had something to do with the fact that he was lying naked on the ground in the weapons' room, one hand on his cock, the other gripping Jack’s bicep roughly. 

            Unable to wait another moment, Jack pulled Ianto’s hips forward, who eagerly leaned back and lifted them up for Jack. Angling himself carefully, Jack thrust into Ianto in one long, tortuous movement. For a moment, both lay there, gasping at the sensation. Jack was the first to recover, and he looked down at Ianto for a long moment. Ianto lay there with his eyes still closed, eyebrows squeezed together to form a small worry line between them. Jack gripped the back of Ianto’s neck with his left hand and kissed the line softly. When he pulled back, blue eyes were looking up at him, and Ianto’s mouth was turned up in a small smile. 

            Experimentally Jack thrust forward, and Ianto’s eyes fluttered closed again. Jack smiled and thrust again, harder this time. Now Ianto’s lips parted, and Jack kissed them lightly, before letting his head fall to rest in the crook of Ianto’s neck. He began to thrust in earnest, feeling Ianto move beneath him and meet his thrusts. As they found a rhythm, Jack reached his right hand down between their bodies and grasped Ianto’s cock, pumping it in sync with their hips. Ianto gasped and Jack felt his hands scrambling on his back, clutching and scratching. 

            Jack grunted as he sped up the pace. Ianto’s body felt so good beneath him: so tight, so hot, so sweaty and just so _perfect_ … Ianto grabbed a hold of Jack’s arse with one hand, squeezing it and pulling it into him, trying to force Jack to thrust harder. Jack got the message without Ianto saying anything. He grabbed hold of Ianto’s hips and lifted him up more, adjusting the angle so he could thrust into him harder. Ianto moaned beneath him. “Jack, there…”

            Jack fumbled and turned his head, sloppily planting kisses on the side of Ianto’s face and neck as he thrust. He could feel himself getting close now, especially with Ianto’s fingernails digging into his arse the way they were. A few more thrusts and he felt Ianto clenching around him, wetness spilling over his hand. Jack let himself go then, thrust erratically into the tight heat of Ianto as he came.

            Breathing heavily, Jack lay there as he felt his cock soften in Ianto’s arse. His hand was trapped between their bodies and felt sticky, but he didn’t care. He lay there and breathed, feeling Ianto’s and his heartbeats thundering in their joined chests. Jack kissed and nipped at Ianto’s jaw until he turned his head, letting Jack capture his lips in a lazy, post-coital kiss. Their tongues slid over each other’s until Jack pulled back, planting a light kiss on Ianto’s nose. Ianto rolled his eyes, but it was obvious his heart wasn’t in the gesture. Grinning wickedly, Jack thrust against Ianto again, his now-soft cock still inside him. Ianto groaned and shoved Jack. 

            “No. You found me once, you get one shag. Wouldn’t want to be breaking the rules, now would we?”

            Jack carefully pulled out of Ianto and pulled his trapped hand out from between them, but didn’t move off Ianto. “Oh, what fun are rules if you can’t break them once in a while?”

            Jack leaned back, smiling down at Ianto, who was arching an eyebrow rather fetchingly. “Well sir, you know if you break the rules there must be…punishment.”

            Jack widened his eyes and leered. “Punishment? What kind?” 

            Ianto seemed to contemplate this for a moment. “Not sure, but I would think that it depends on the one doling out the punishment. But, since your cheating was entirely ineffective, I think no punishment is necessary. This time.”

            Ianto shifted beneath Jack, then stared up at him, clearly not amused. “Now, if you could get off me, I could clean us up and put the lube away?”

            Jack let himself kiss Ianto once more, then rolled himself to his feet. He reached a hand down and helped Ianto to his feet as well, before pulling him in for another kiss. “Alright Jack, I get the idea, you enjoy shagging me. Now go get dressed. Here…” Ianto pulled a wet-wipe out of the same drawer that he had stashed the lube and wiped down Jack’s stomach and flaccid cock. Jack raised an eyebrow as his cock twitched with the contact, but Ianto was having none of it. He turned Jack around bodily and shoved him forward. “Go on, Jack. Wouldn’t want the others getting an eyeful.”

            As he started away Jack leered over his shoulder at Ianto. He just grinned back ruefully, then bent down to stash the lube properly and wipe himself down. After a moment’s consideration of the beautiful, naked Welshman straightening up, Jack jogged back over. He kissed Ianto again, softly and sweetly, then pulled back to look him in the eyes. He held Ianto’s chin between his thumb and forefinger before he said “You know, I like you for more reasons than shagging.”

            Ianto smiled sweetly at him as he brought his hand up to caress Jack’s face. “I know. Just try explaining that to Owen.”

            Jack laughed and kissed Ianto one last time. Ianto spluttered and pulled away. “Come on, let’s get you dressed. If I let you, you would ignore all conventions of decency and necessity just to kiss me all day.”

            Jack allowed Ianto to lead him through the Hub and back to his office, where their clothes were laid out carefully on the couch. “I thought I did that anyways?” 

            Even though his back was to Jack, he could sense the arched eyebrow on Ianto’s face. “We _do_ get some work done, Jack. In fact, in approximately twenty-eight minutes, the rest of the team will be here, and we will _have_ to get some work done.”

            With this, Jack jogged in front of Ianto and turned around to face him as they walked. “Twenty-eight minutes? So then we have some time?” Ianto groaned as Jack dragged him up to his office. 

            “Should have lied…”    
  
  
  



	2. No More Cheating at Naked Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto punishes Jack for cheating at Naked Hide and Seek.

Ianto shifted uncomfortably. He was hiding in Jack’s bathroom; specifically, crouched in a closet next to the shower. Ianto struggled for a moment before extracting his arm from where it was wedged between shelving and his body. Looking down at his stopwatch, Ianto watched the last five seconds in the minute tick away, before pressing down on the button and tucking his arm back into place. He heard Jack’s voice boom out “Ready or not, here I come!”

Carefully, Ianto edged his other arm out from its spot between his body and the closet door. He tapped on his PDA, monitoring the CCTV access. He had told Jack last time that he wouldn’t stand for another incident of cheating, and he had meant it. Actually, he might have been planning on Jack cheating. He had found a few of Jack’s toys the last time he had made his bed, and he had patiently waited for the opportunity to try them out.

Sure enough, approximately two minutes later Ianto’s PDA flashed, and he watched Jack cycling through the CCTV footage. Ianto’s lips twitched into a smirk as he typed a message to Jack, one handed: I warned you about cheating. I think you need to be punished. Ianto arched an eyebrow as he accessed the CCTV footage of the office. Jack seemed very, very pleased with the idea of being punished. Ianto watched him type, and a moment later writing appeared on his PDA screen: Since I cheated, does that mean I lose?

Ianto considered for a moment delaying gratification, but then decided there would be enough of that tonight without any more stalling. He opened the closet door and slid out, shutting it behind him. He typed a message back as he walked into Jack’s room: I suppose that’s the rules, Jack. Come down to your room and I’ll administer your punishment.

Ianto slipped into place to the side of the ladder as Jack’s bare feet slapped on the floor above him. A moment later and his feet appeared on the ladder above Ianto’s head. Ianto smiled fondly as he watched Jack’s toes curl slightly around the rungs of the ladder. He almost circled around to the back of the ladder to suck on those toes, but he restrained himself. He had a very particular evening in mind, and he wasn’t going to deviate from that.

A moment later Jack stepped off the ladder and spun around, grin splitting his face. Ianto stepped out of the shadows, leather straps in one hand, cock-ring dangling casually over a finger of his other. Ianto suppressed a grin as Jack sucked in a breath. His eyes roamed a moment, raising an eyebrow at the site of Jack’s rapidly hardening cock. Then again, his own member was in a similar state just with the thought of what he was going to do to Jack tonight.

Jack took a slow step forward and raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to punish me, Ianto?”

Ianto composed himself and matched Jack’s step forward with one of his own. “Well, you have broken the rules. It’s out of my hands.”

Jack smirked and leaned forward to kiss Ianto. He pulled back, giving Jack a stern look. “No, Jack. Not until you’ve learned your lesson.” Ianto nodded his head toward the ladder. “If you would?”

Fake-pouting, Jack turned and swaggered over to the ladder. Once there, he put his hands on the ladder and slowly pushed his buttocks out, waggling it for Ianto. Ianto rolled his eyes, though the expression was lost on Jack, who wasn’t looking at him. “You know, if you’re going to do this, you can’t request that I do things. You need to order me around, be more assertive.”

In a single movement Ianto grabbed both of Jack’s hands, wrapped one of the leather straps around both wrists, then tied above Jack’s head to a rung of the ladder. Jack went still, and Ianto could feel the shock pouring off of him. “This will go better for you if you remain quiet, sir.”

Ianto breathed the last word into Jack’s ear, and saw him tremble beneath him. Ianto smirked and pulled back, squatting down and wrapping the second leather strap around the ladder and Jack’s ankles, spreading his legs so that Ianto could do as he pleased throughout the evening. Lastly, Ianto stood and walked around the other side of the ladder, smirking at the sight of Jack’s cock jutting out from beneath a rung of the ladder. Ianto squatted down in front of it, looking up at Jack and licking his lips. Jack stared down at him, holding his breath and pleading with his eyes. Slowly, Ianto blew warm air on the tip of Jack’s cock, and Jack thrust, as limited as he could, toward Ianto. Ianto shook his head and carefully slipped the cock ring over Jack’s shaft and balls, checking to make sure it was secure before standing.

Ianto slid out from that side of the ladder and walked behind Jack. Jack squirmed impatiently against the bars, but didn’t say anything. Ianto was actually impressed by Jack’s self-control. He didn’t think he’d even make it this far without talking back. Ianto picked up his last tool: a riding crop. He walked back over to Jack and slowly, gently, traced lines on Jack’s back with the riding crop. Jack gasped and writhed beneath him.

“What did you do, Jack?”

Ianto waited as Jack gathered himself before he spoke. “I…I cheated at naked hide-and-seek.”

Ianto nodded approvingly, still gently sliding the riding crop over Jack’s body. Back and forth, back and forth. “How did you cheat?” Ianto allowed the riding crop to drift down, softly tracing the crack in Jack’s arse.

Jack sucked in a breath, but managed to stutter out: “CCTV. I checked the CCTV feeds, looking for you.” Lower, Ianto heard Jack mumble, “Can’t you just get on with it? I…”

Pulling back suddenly, Ianto brought the riding crop down hard across Jack’s arse. The unexpectedness of the gesture caught Jack off-guard, and he let out a surprised yelp before regaining control over himself. “Sir, speaking out of turn is not recommended. Do you understand?”

Jack nodded. “Yes. Sorry.”

Ianto traced the riding crop over the sharp red line that had appeared on Jack’s arse. “Now, you mentioned using the CCTV feeds to cheat. Are you going to do that again?”

“No.”

Ianto pretended to consider for a moment, still letting the riding crop make little rivulets of sensation up and down Jack’s body. “I don’t believe that’s good enough, sir. I think you deserve a punishment. Do you agree?”

“Ye- whatever you think is best.”

Ianto smirked. “Clever, Jack. What to do for your punishment…”

Abruptly, Ianto walked away. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jack craning his neck, trying to see what he was doing. Ianto took an item off Jack’s dresser and walked back, taking his place behind Jack again. He stretched a hand forward, holding the item in his palm for Jack to see. “I timed you, Jack. Exactly one minute and thirty-eight seconds into the game you accessed the CCTV. That’s ninety-eight seconds. Do you think you deserve a spanking for every second?”

Ianto kept his hand stretched out in front of Jack, and started the stopwatch with a click. He smiled as he heard Jack try and suppress a whimper. “Whatever you think is best.”

Withdrawing his hand, Ianto pressed the button and stopped the stopwatch. “Ninety-eight might be a bit much, even for you. And I’m feeling, lucky. Factor a seven out of ninety-eight and what do you get, Jack?”

Ianto backed away from Jack and smirked as he heard Jack let out a puff of air, obviously exasperated. “You expect me to do math, now? Right now?”

Just as abruptly as the first time, Ianto brought the riding crop down on Jack’s arse. Once, twice, three times. Jack hissed and clamped his mouth shut. “Stop breaking the rules, Jack.” Ianto threatened, though he was sure the threat was belied by the enjoyment in his voice. “Now, three days ago when we were chasing a Weevil, you asked me to compute, as we were running, the average velocity of said Weevil, and then plan a route that would allow us to intercept the Weevil four minutes later, accounting for crowd densities, possible alternative routes, etcetera. So, if I want you to factor seven out of ninety-eight under these conditions, I personally find it to be an unimpressive feat. In light of this evidence, wouldn’t you agree?”

Jack’s back began to shake, and Ianto narrowed his eyes at it. Jack was trying not to laugh. Before Ianto could raise the riding crop again, Jack managed to breathe out: “Yes, I agree. And fourteen.”

Ianto lowered the riding crop and gently caressed where he had previously struck. “Very good. Fourteen. Are you ready for your punishment, then?”

Ianto watched as Jack squirmed slightly beneath him before stilling. “Yes.”

Taking a silent breathing to steady himself, Ianto brought down the riding crop as hard as he dared on Jack’s arse. Carefully, he paused between each strike, watching Jack's breathing come more and more quickly. Each time he paused he waited until Jack seemed to relax before bringing the crop sharply down again. After seven he paused, staring down at the rapidly reddening flesh beneath him. He wanted to just end this and fuck Jack into the ladder, until they were both writhing, senseless messes. Closing his eyes, Ianto composed himself for a moment. He wrapped his free hand around his cock and tugged on it a few times, straining to allow himself some small relief from the pressure. His eyes fluttered shut briefly as even that small amount of friction brought him close to the edge. Regaining his self-control, Ianto took his hand away from his own cock, almost groaning in frustration. He never knew before how hard he could get from hitting Jack. He’d have to find more things to punish Jack for in the future.

“That’s half. Are you ready for the last half, Jack?”

Jack groaned, hips thrusting uselessly against the metal of the ladder. Ianto didn’t need to see Jack’s cock to know it would be deep red, hard and aching. Steeling himself, Ianto continued administering Jack’s punishment. Eight, nine, ten…Ianto paused and stroked his cock again. This was rapidly becoming his punishment, too. He sped up the last four strikes, desperate for it to be over. Dropping the riding crop, he pressed himself up against Jack’s back. His cock jutted in between the cheeks of Jack’s arse, and he wrapped his arms around Jack, thrusting slightly. Any small bit of friction against his cock was welcome. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Jack nodded, pressing his hips back into Ianto, desperately seeking the contact and fullness that he wanted. “Yes, yes…I’ll be good…Ianto…”

Ianto pulled back and practically sprinted over to Jack’s nightstand, fumbling for the lube. When he got back over to Jack, he glanced at the riding crop, lying on the floor by Jack’s feet. A wicked grin spread across Ianto’s face. He could hold off just a little longer, if it meant torturing Jack.

As surreptitiously as he could, Ianto uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto the handle of the riding crop. Pressing himself back against Jack, Ianto nibbled lightly on his neck, ignoring his own aching cock for the time being. “I’m still not convinced, Jack. You enjoy breaking the rules too much, I think.”

Jack groaned, but before he could reply Ianto slid the slicked-up riding crop into Jack’s passage. Jack groaned, this time from pleasure, and thrust his hips back onto it. “What, what are you…”

Ianto stilled Jack with a small tug on his cock, still tightly encased in the cock ring. “Shhh. Riding crops have more than one use, you know.”

Tortuously slowly, Ianto fucked Jack with the riding crop from behind, fisting Jack’s cock in time with the riding crop’s thrusts. Jack had obviously given up on teasing Ianto or remaining in control of the situation, and was wantonly fucking himself on the riding crop, trying to get it as deep within him as possible. A few times he gasped and shuddered, and Ianto was sure that without the cock ring Jack would have come long ago. Ianto leaned forward and blew warm breath on Jack’s ear. “You seem to be enjoying the riding crop. Should I just finish you off with this, or do you want me?”

Jack nodded as furiously as he could, face pressed against the ladder as it was. “Yes, yes Ianto, I want you, please, inside me…”

Ianto extracted the riding crop and tossed it on the ground, spreading lube on himself as quickly as he could. Ianto didn’t think he could last very long: teasing Jack hadn’t exactly been a turn-off, and by now precome was dripping down his shaft, getting caught in the coarse hairs at the base of his cock. With a sure movement, Ianto thrust himself into Jack’s tight entrance, gasping at the sensation. Prepping Jack with a riding crop made Jack feel different around him than when he prepped him with his fingers. Ianto reveled in the sensation, thrusting his hips back and forth in small little movements.

Beneath him Jack made a noise somewhere between a groan and a sob. Ianto picked up his pace, leaning forward to kiss Jack on the neck. “Close?”

Jack shook his head, beads of sweat dripping down his face and neck, intermingling with Ianto’s. “Been close for ten minutes. Just…”

Ianto thrust sharply into Jack, who cried out again. “You’re still being punished.”

Jack groaned loudly as Ianto thrust into him. Ianto wrapped both arms around Jack, clutching to him as he thrust into his arse. The flesh of Jack’s arse on his hips was warm, unnaturally warmed by the riding crop, and it heightened the sensation for Ianto. Every thrust in brought his hips in contact with that heat, and every time he pulled away he felt bereft. Ianto pounded into Jack's arse, control almost gone and just seeking to try and get off as soon as he could.

Trying his best not to forget Jack, Ianto fumbled and kissed Jack’s back before reaching his hand down and jerking Jack’s cock. He attempted some semblance of coordination with his thrusts, but as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, he found it harder and harder to keep any rhythm at all. It wasn't about coordination or grace or technique at this point - it was about thrusting into Jack's warm heat and feeling it engulf him, over and over again. A few more powerful thrusts, and Ianto was coming inside Jack, hips twitching and mind exploding with sensation into an orgasmic haze.

Breathing heavily, Ianto came down from his orgasm, and slid carefully out of Jack. Bending down, he placed a kiss on either reddened cheek of his arse, before walking around the ladder. Pleased to see that Jack still hadn’t come, Ianto removed the cock ring and slid his mouth over Jack’s cock in one fluid motion. One slide of his tongue and two thrusts of Jack’s hips, and Jack was screaming his orgasm, hot liquid sliding down the back of Ianto’s throat.

Carefully Ianto licked Jack’s now sated member, then straightened and captured Jack’s lips in a kiss through the rungs off the ladder. They pulled apart after a second, both still out of breath. Ianto leaned his forehead against Jack’s and looked into his eyes. “You alright, Jack?”

Jack nodded, looking dazed, exhausted, and thoroughly well-fucked. “Untie me.”

Wasting no time, Ianto walked around the other side of the ladder and undid the leather straps binding Jack’s ankles and wrists. The moment Jack was free, he grabbed Ianto and pushed him into a wall, shoving his tongue down his throat and kissing him thoroughly. Ianto allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, reaching up and clutching the back of Jack’s head. Jack pulled back and eyed Ianto appreciatively. “I have never, ever, had anyone call me ‘sir’ while they were beating me with a riding crop. I don’t know how you managed to do it, Ianto, but you were so…” Jack looked around, searching for the right words, “…subservient, but in control…too sexy, Ianto.”

Jack kissed Ianto again, no less fiercely, and Ianto pulled Jack close. When they broke apart Ianto grinned deviously. “I had a feeling you might like it.”

Tugging on Ianto’s arm, Jack pulled Ianto over to his bunk. “I think it’s obvious I did.” Jack lay down, trying to get Ianto to join him.

As much as Ianto wanted to join Jack on the bed, he turned and looked around the room. Two leather straps, an uncapped bottle of lube, a lubricated riding crop, his stopwatch, and his PDA all lay strewn across the floor. Ianto worried at his lower lip and started forward, but Jack grabbed his thigh and stopped him. “Leave them. We can clean up in a bit. Just get in bed.”

Torn, Ianto finally succumbed to Jack’s wishes and lay himself down next to Jack, who promptly flung an arm across Ianto and pulled him close. Jack placed his chin on top of Ianto’s head, and a moment later he felt snuffling laughter coming from Jack. “Maths problems?”

Ianto rolled his eyes and snuggled his face into Jack’s neck. “Just making a point.”

He felt Jack nod above him as he pulled him closer. “Point taken. I am not allowed to ask for astounding feats of maths from you again.”

Ianto yawned, already drifting off in Jack’s warm embrace. “Not when I’m out of breath. Besides, that’s more Tosh’s thing, anyway.” Just before he drifted off, Ianto remembered something. “You’re okay, Jack? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Ianto moved to look up at Jack, but Jack held him tight. He placed a small kiss on Ianto’s forehead before bringing his chin back to rest on Ianto’s head. “You were amazing, Ianto. Perfect.”

With that, Ianto let himself drift off to sleep. But not before making a mental note to find some way of getting in trouble; it might be interesting to have Jack do that to him.


	3. Jack Cheats at Hiding, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack doesn't make much of an effort to hide when they play naked hide and seek.

“Five, four, three, two, one. That’s time, Jack. You'd better be hiding, this time.” Ianto turned around, eyes scanning over the Hub quickly. Jack wasn’t in plain sight, at least. That was a decided improvement over the last time Jack had “hidden”. Pondering his options carefully, Ianto thumbed the cap on the bottle of lube he held in his right hand open and closed. _Click, snap. Click, snap_. 

Before he had even taken two steps toward the stairs to begin his search, the sound of files and trinkets falling to the ground reached his ears. Glaring at Jack’s office, Ianto jogged smartly up the stairs, feet slapping on the concrete. Trying his best to look irritated and professional, Ianto stepped into Jack’s office and stopped in the doorway. There was Jack, splayed out across his desk, stroking his erect cock lazily. The source of the noise was obvious: everything previously covering Jack’s desk had been swept to the floor, and now lay in scattered disarray. Ianto raised an eyebrow, putting on his “I am not amused” expression. “Jack.”

Jack’s head rolled to the side as he examined Ianto. His grin widened as his eyes focused in on Ianto’s cock, which was already quite obviously enthused about the sight laid out before Ianto. “Ianto…” Jack managed to drawl out the one word in the lewdest possible way.

Ianto just crossed his arms over his chest and remained in the doorway, arching an eyebrow fetchingly. “Jack. We spoke about this. When it’s your turn to hide, you hide.”

Jack slipped the tip of his tongue out to lick away the beads of perspiration that were gathering on his upper lip. As much as he tried to suppress his natural instinct, Ianto could feel his cock swelling more, his breath quickening slightly. His eyes drifted down to Jack’s right hand, which was still lazily stroking up and down his shaft. For a moment it paused at the head, a thumb swiping at a bead of precome that had formed on the tip, then it continued its movements. Ianto stared, open-mouthed. 

“Aren’t you going to claim your prize?”

Oh, that bugger. Jack _knew_ how irresistible he looked to Ianto just now. The knowledge was written all over Jack’s face: in that smug smirk, the light gleaming in his eyes, the eyebrows raised hopefully. Still, Ianto resolved to maintain the upper hand in the situation. After all, this was _his_ reward. Sort of. 

Coming to a decision, Ianto strode over to Jack, standing by his head and looking down. “You know this is cheating.”

Jack had the decency to stop his ministrations for a moment and look outraged. “You’re looking for me!”

Ianto shook his head. “Still cheating.”

Reaching out, Jack grabbed a hold of Ianto’s waist and pulled him closer. “Well, I can’t help it if I’m eager for you to win…” A lewd grin filled Jack’s face as his eyes slowly roamed over Ianto’s body.

“We have a word for that. It’s called impatient.”

Glancing up, Jack narrowed his eyes. “And we have a word for you. Controlling.”

“Lazy.”

“Organized.”

“Sex-crazed.” 

“Sexy.”

Ianto was slowly leaning down, his face and Jack’s drifting closer together. “We really need to work on your insults…” he murmured. His and Jack’s lips were centimeters apart, and Ianto allowed himself to survey Jack’s face through-half closed eyes. 

Jack, for his part, already had his eyes closed and was craning his neck up, inviting Ianto to kiss him. “Wasn’t meant to be one.” Jack tried to catch Ianto’s lips with a quick start upward, but Ianto was expecting it and pulled back. Jack let his head fall back on the table in a huff. “Ianto…” he whined. 

Swiftly, Ianto leaned down and pressed his lips to Jack’s, thrusting his tongue in and leaving Jack no more chance to complain. Jack’s arms came up and wrapped themselves around Ianto, practically hauling him onto the desk with him. Eager and unwillingly to maintain a façade of patience, Ianto swung his leg over Jack and let Jack pull him onto the desk. Their arousals met, Ianto pressing their hips together with such force that Jack broke the kiss, gasping. “Ianto.”

            Ianto grabbed Jack’s hair with both hands and forced their lips together again, claiming Jack with lips and tongue and teeth. He set a brutal pace, thrusting his hips down onto Jack almost viciously, until Jack was a writhing, nonsensical mess beneath him. There was one benefit of Jack’s impatience: his starting early meant he was quick to be brought to the edge. 

            Unclenching his hands from Jack’s hair, Ianto pulled back from the kiss and pressed his hands down on Jack’s shoulders, preemptively keeping him in place. Sure enough, Jack started forward, mouth open and eager. Ianto held him down, smirking as he continued to work his hips, bringing their arousals together with every thrust. Jack growled in frustration, alternating between gripping at Ianto’s hips for more contact, and shoving at Ianto, trying to get him to prepare and enter him.

            “So impatient.” 

            Jack groaned, tossing his head back. “Ianto! Damnit.”

            Ianto raised an eyebrow and stilled his hips, moving his hands down to Jack’s hips to hold him in place. “Manners.” He shot Jack a pointed look.

            Jack, seductive bastard that he was, took advantage of the momentary freedom and sat up, wrapping his arms around Ianto’s back. He placed one hand behind Ianto’s neck and pulled him close, whispering in his ear, “Please, Ianto. I only cheat because I can’t wait for you. Just imagining you down stairs, naked, I can’t help but get hard. All I can think about is you coming up here, thrusting into me, filling me…”

            Ianto growled and shoved Jack back, fumbling for the lube that he had set on the desk. Uncapping the top, he shot Jack a look. “Don’t look so smug. Not like I wasn’t planning on doing this anyway.”

            Beneath him, Jack nodded sagely. “’Course, Ianto. It’s all - ” Jack cut off with a groan, arching up as Ianto slipped a lubed-up finger inside. 

            Ianto raised an eyebrow as he stared down at Jack. “You were saying?” Carefully, Ianto punctuated his question by crooking his finger inside Jack, sliding it over his prostate. 

            Jack’s hips jerked upwards, his fingers scrambled at the desk. He thrust his hips down onto Ianto’s finger, moaning. Smirking to himself, Ianto slipped a second finger inside, thrusting them in and out before scissoring them viciously. A loud _thud_ reverberated through the air: Jack had slammed his hand down on the desk – whether from frustration or arousal, Ianto wasn’t sure. 

            Figuring that Jack was prepared enough, Ianto removed his fingers and spread the lube on his own arousal. Out of spite, Ianto took his time stroking his cock, staring down at Jack wantonly as he did so. For his part, Jack growled and squirmed, first reaching for Ianto’s arousal, then grabbing Ianto’s thighs when he was shot down. “Manners, Jack. What do you want?”

            Jack’s fingers reflexively clenched and unclenched on Ianto’s thighs, the self-control Ianto was forcing him to exert almost too much. “Please, Ianto. Need… in me…” Ianto waited as Jack fumbled to form a more coherent plea, but he appeared beyond the point for rational words.

            Roughly, Ianto grabbed Jack’s thighs and hauled him forward, positioning himself in front of Jack’s entrance. Jack lifted his hips, thrusting them plaintively as Ianto shifted slightly. Wooden desks weren’t exactly easy on the knees. With one long movement, Ianto thrust forward, burying himself inside Jack. Beneath him Jack groaned and mumbled sweet nothings, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Ianto gasped at the tight heat that enveloped him, but pulled out and thrust forward again swiftly.

            Two more harsh thrusts, and Jack was swearing beneath him. “Fuck, Ianto. Too fast, can’t…”

            Leaning forward, Ianto shifted position so that his hands were pressed down on either side of Jack’s face, as he continued to thrust mercilessly into him. “This…” _thrust_ “…is for…” _thrust_ “…cheating” _thrust_. Ianto slammed his lips onto Jack’s, teeth clinking together before he began nipping at Jack’s lower lip. Jack gasped through the kiss, fingers scrambling for purchase on Ianto’s skin. They settled on Ianto’s arse, squeezing tight and pulling him in even deeper as he thrust.

            Ianto broke the kiss, turning his attention to Jack’s neck, nibbling and sucking on the sweaty skin beneath him. He felt Jack’s fingernails dig into his arse as Jack moaned above him. Jack’s arousal was sliding across his stomach with every thrust, trapped between their bodies. Ianto purposefully ignored it: this was _his_ reward, not Jack’s. Jack was a cheater. Sliding his hands over the smooth wood of the desk, Ianto’s fingers curled over the edge, granting him leverage to thrust into Jack more harshly. Two, three thrusts like that, and Jack was groaning, seed spilling between their bodies, fingernails digging hard enough to bruise into Ianto. 

            Ianto stilled himself, closing his eyes and panting harshly as he felt Jack’s body clench around him. He could easily have gone over the edge with Jack, thrusting into that tight heat, but he waited. He was going to draw this out. As Jack’s orgasm faded, Ianto began thrusting again, just as viciously as before. Ianto took his mouth away from Jack’s neck and began whispering in Jack’s ear. “Do you feel me inside of you, Jack? This is what you do to me. You cheat at hide and seek, and I have to punish you. Nothing to be done with you…”

            Ianto had to stop talking. He could feel his own arousal building within him. For as much as he wanted to keep this going, he couldn’t. Jack’s tight body, clenching around him, the sweat and cum mixing as their chests slid over each other, was all too much. “Ianto…” Ianto shook his head, unable to answer. Before he realized what was happening, Ianto felt a finger enter him as he thrust into Jack. Holding on just a moment longer, Ianto felt Jack’s finger probing, until it slid over that perfect spot within him. With a shout muffled in Jack’s neck, Ianto came, cock pulsing within Jack.

            Ianto sagged, boneless, against Jack. Hands rubbed soothing lines up and down his back, and Ianto allowed himself a moment to catch his breath. As Jack peppered the side of his face and neck with kisses, Ianto came back to himself, slowly shifting his weight off Jack and sliding out of him. He heard Jack groan with the missed contact.

            Collecting himself, Ianto managed to get both feet under him as he slid off the desk, and Jack, to the ground. He turned and looked back at Jack, who was still smiling stupidly, basking in the afterglow. His eyes focused on Ianto and he frowned slightly. “Ianto, come back to bed.”

            “It’s a desk, Jack.”

            “Well come back to the desk.”

            Rolling his eyes, Ianto vaguely wished he had a suit jacket or waistcoat to straighten. He settled for placing his hands on his hips. “You get to hold on to me if you clean up that mess you’ve made. I’m not responsible for that.” Ianto nodded his head to the floor, where all the detritus from Jack’s desk lay.

            Jack rolled off the desk in one fluid motion, and before Ianto knew what was happening, Jack had scooped him up in a fireman’s carry. “After.”

            “Oi!” Ianto shoved against Jack half-heartedly. Really though, it wasn’t often he got to enjoy this view: Jack’s naked arse inches away from his face as it flexed and relaxed with Jack’s footsteps. 

            All too soon, Jack set Ianto back down on his feet, and began to climb down the ladder in his office. He glanced up at Ianto as he descended. “Coming?”

            With one last glance to the mess on the office floor, Ianto let out a long-suffering sigh and followed Jack down. As soon as his feet touched the floor Jack was dragging him into bed, pulling the blankets up around them. Automatically Ianto settled in facing Jack, face buried in the crook of his neck. Jack threw a heavy leg over Ianto’s and pulled him in close, sighing happily. “Is it too much to hope that you learned anything today, Jack?”

            Ianto felt Jack’s laugh before he even heard it, starting in his chest and bubbling out of his mouth. “That I should always make you angry?” 

            “Try that too much and I’ll starting denying you sex.”

            Jack’s gasp filled the quiet of the room, and Ianto smiled to himself. “Try _that_ , and I’ll go into withdrawal. Then I’m not responsible for my actions: Janet might start looking good.” Both men laughed with each other at the thought. “Besides,” Jack’s voice grew smug, “you’d never manage. I’m irresistible to you.”

            Ianto huffily shoved at Jack a bit, but remained snug against him. They both knew Jack was right. 

 


End file.
